finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sr destination
Welcome Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sr destination page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Crayak (Talk) 19:50, August 8, 2011 RE:FD3 Script I'm sorry, but the official didn't release any FD3 script yet. All I knew of the FD3 script was that Lewis was original named Hector, and a girl named Veronica appeared in the scene where Wendy took photo for Jason outside the Devil's Flight. I assured that Veronica was Lewis's girlfriend, which you can find her page here. All these information were from the DVD, in the behind the scenes video. There were several moments in the video was focusing on the script, and that's all I've got. About the stills, thank you. Actually, I spend a couple hours searching for the stills everyday. I know there are some stills exist, but I just couldn't find them. I can't tell you where I exactly got those stills, because they are all from different sites. Sroczynski 20:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Indonesian remake of FD1?! Yeah, the movie was very very similar to the FD series. So I think we should make a page that list all similar movies, but not make a single page for that. Do you know are there any movie also similar to the FD series? If so, please tell me. BTW, thank you for telling me that, because the Miracle movie was such a comedy lol...I laughed when I know the scene was copied from FD1, like the "Matt" paper clip. It makes my day! lol Sroczynski 04:30, August 22, 2011 (UTC) *I know the reference about The sixth sense, but it may not be an error. As Nathan had never stated where his words came from, so maybe he just saying them to make fun. BTW, your English is not bad at all. I'm Chinese, the one who has bad English should be me:P Sroczynski 03:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC) FD1, FD2 and TFD's scripts Somehow, I want to read the scripts. So, would you like to send it to me? This is my email: mynameisfake61@yahoo.com Please don't mind too much about the email name, I just pick that because I think it's cool when I was small:P Thank you. Sroczynski 03:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks dude, you are so nice. I love the scripts and characters sides so much, and it's smart to upload to 4shared, because I can download all of them at the same time:) And yeah, I know who you are. I knew when I found your twitter. I'm agree that Candice's finger was a reference to Ian. Maybe you can ask the actress, she was one of the member here, but just keep it as a secret...BTW, I just noticed you was born on January 13. I'm born on January 12. :P Sroczynski 11:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Janet's Page I appologise and see what you mean. I wanted to be sure, but now that you've said it was an earlier draft, I get what you mean and appologise. Feel free to put it back on, if you haven't already. MJNSEIFER 14:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Not too much, just these. Sroczynski 16:27, March 29, 2012 (UTC) * Veronica didn't appeared on any of the script, but she was mentioned on a production note. My bad, I didn't really pay attention on what's that, I just keep saying it's a script:/ Sroczynski 23:14, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, it's me I've seen the FD3 script things that you put on the wiki recently, and I'm excited about it:) Did you found the script finally? If so, can you send it to me? Because I've looking for it for a long period of time, just like you I guess. Thank you so much:)Sroczynski (talk) 15:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) *You're so kind, and so lucky~ Since it's extremely rare, so I promise I won't give it to anyone, because beside us, no one deserve it right? :D My email is mynameisfake61@yahoo.com Also, it's a good idea to add trivia about scripts on pages, because parts of the script are supposed to be consider canon, like characters' ages and other things that won't create any conflict with the movie. BTW, do you find the full script of FD5 yet?Sroczynski (talk) 01:58, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for sending me the rare script, and now I finally knew who "Paul Reeve" on the ending credit was. Also, looks like Wendy's parents got a name. Should we consider that canon? Sroczynski (talk) 04:10, August 7, 2012 (UTC) *The novels have parents names for almost all the characters? I would like to know what names they got too, and maybe some of them deserve to put on the trivia section(Sorry, I guess I'm too interested in the character's name, bad habit:P). I know some of the names on the script are way more different than the names in the movie, but for example, Jerry and Linda Waggner's names are from the script, and if the official changed their names after written the script, then we should know it in the movie. However, there's no evidence that their names are ever changed, so we can assume that the names from the script are the final decision. As a result, I believe only these names from the script are consider canon. What do you think? Yeah, that user is a troller. Also, he put "Clear Marie Rivers" as Clear's full name on the page recently. He said Wikipedia listed that name, and no one ever remove it, so that name is true. I just don't understand why he can trust Wikipedia like that... BTW, where that name came from beside appeared on Wikipedia? I checked the movie and the script, but they never mentioned that name. Did the novel got that name?Sroczynski (talk) 17:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah, the novels are not consider canon. So, "Clear Marie Rivers" is not canon too, right? Since the name wasn't in the script, that means when they wrote the script, the idea of "Clear Marie Rivers" was already deleted. Next time that troller put that name on again, we can tell him that it's not canon. Sroczynski (talk) 07:13, August 8, 2012 (UTC)